


Sweep You Off Yo Feet

by sweaterfucker



Category: the alex fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterfucker/pseuds/sweaterfucker
Summary: My name is Alexander Jake Renee Williams, but most people just call me Alex. The first thing you should know about me is I'm not like other guys. I don't “skateboard” or “vape”. I'm not “cool”. I'm just Alexander Jake Renee Williams. And this is the story of how I fell in love with the coolest guy in school: Jake Paul.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my pride and joy i've spent the last 4 years working on this from the depths of a cave in an undisclosed location. enjoy xoxo

My name is Alexander Jake Renee Williams, but most people just call me Alex. The first thing you should know about me is I'm not like other guys. I don't “skateboard” or “vape”. I'm not “cool”. I'm just Alexander Jake Renee Williams. And this is the story of how I fell in love with the coolest guy in school: Jake Paul.

 

It's the first day back from winter break. I trudge into the hallway and stop at my locker to pick up my history textbook. History is my favorite class, even though I couldn't care less about things that happened a thousand years ago. I only look forward to the class because Jake sits two rows in front of me and 2 seats to the side, giving me a perfect view of his chiseled jawline and beautiful smile. Jake Paul is by far the most popular guy in school, though, so I'm just one of many who are crushing on him. 

 

On the way to my history classroom I pass by some preps. I put my middle finger up at them. I hate most of the people at this school. I'm kind of an outcast, I guess. Nobody really understands me. Everyone these days just obsesses over social media and listens to Drake or Cardi B. I only listen to real music like OK Go and The Killers. I don't use social media except to comment on Brandon Flowers’ Instagram posts. Also I use livejournal to post my poetry about the meaning of life and Jake’s abs.

 

I walk into history and sit down. Jake isn't here yet. Perfect, I have time to get ready. I clean my glasses so I'll be able to see every minute detail of him. Then I run my hand through my dark hair and push it down to cover one of my eyes. My look is kind of based off of my fashion icon: Pete Wentz in 2006. Oh yeah, I also listen to Fall Out Boy. I'm wearing all black - a black hoodie, black jeans, a black Green Day t-shirt, and black vans.

 

Suddenly,  _ he _ walks into class, in all his tall, blond, gorgeousness. Jake practically struts to his seat, and I have to stop myself from drooling. Holy shit, he's so hot. I'm horny as hell.

 

My fantasies are interrupted by Andrew sitting down next to me. “Hey Alex” he says. I nod back. Andrew is my only real friend, because he isn't a prep or a dumb jock. He's not emo like me, but he likes musicals, which is pretty cool I guess. Andrew already knows about my feelings for Jake, so he doesn't bother to even try and get my attention. Jake smirks at one of his friends and I almost die right then and there. His teeth are hot. I want to brush them. With my own teeth. I have a bit of a thing for teeth, but that's besides the point.

 

Once I snap out of it, Andrew turns to me. “Dude, you'll never guess what happened this weekend” he says. I shrug. “I got a boyfriend!” Andrew exclaims, “His name is Dominic, Dom for short.” To be honest, I’m a little bit jealous. I had a crush on Andrew through all of middle school, which was before I met Jake. I smile and nod at Andrew anyway. 

 

Class has started now, so I get out my notebook. The cover says history, but I only ever use it for doodling and writing about Jake. I flip past the filled pages with “Alex Paul” written all over them in cursive. I start a new page because I'm feeling inspired today. I picture Jake's beautiful and toned abdominal muscles and start writing.

 

_ The blond boy’s abs _ __  
_ Are no longer flab  _ __  
_ But instead, ridiculously fab. _ _  
_ __ Dab.

_ \- Alex _

 

I consider myself a poet. One day I hope to be up there with the greats, like Keats and Shelley and Shakespeare. One day, a kid could be reading this in their English class and be inspired by my work. This one is particularly good. I should put it on my livejournal. 

 

History class ends and I stand up for lunch. We only have one class before lunch because the author is lazy and can't write. I notice Jake walking toward the door behind my seat, which means he's going to pass by me. My stomach flips and I blush. He comes closer and I briefly consider passing out so he'll have to stop and check if I'm okay. Maybe do CPR. 

 

I look up at him again and I nut on the spot. Okay, maybe that’s an exaggeration, but I am too in awe of his astounding beauty. I think he winked at me. If I die tell my mother that I died doing what I love: nutting over Jake Paul.

 

“Im fsjgkljgljdsljdlj??????? God!!!!!” I say, out loud, to Andrew once Jake is too far away to hear. 

  
“Dude.” Andrew says. 

 

“He’s so !!!!! I’m gay, GOD” I say.

 

Andrew just nods.

 

We go to lunch and I see our table in the cafeteria. I could go through the whole seating arrangement and describe each clique ( |-/ ) at their table, but all you actually need to know is that my group is the cool group and everyone else is a loser drake stannie. Except Jake Paul. He and his crew are called Team 10. I hate all of them because they get to be around Jake more often than I do but it’s fine I guess. I wish it was just me and Jake. We could be called Team 2.

 

Andrew and I get to our table, and I see our friend Ava already sitting there. She waves at us and we slide into our seats. 

 

“How was history?” Ava asks. She’s not in our class because she has chemistry before lunch. She’s in AP Chem and she never shuts up about it. “Chem was so boring, but I would totally fuck an energy level diagram” Andrew gives her a weird look. He does that a lot because Ava and I are weird. 

“Did Alex thirst over Jake Paul again?” she says, directed at Andrew. 

 

“I do not THIRST” I say, defending my honor. Both Andrew and Ava stare at me. Maybe I thirst. “He’s just … the perfect guy” I spend the rest of lunch daydreaming while I eat my sandwich. I should write another poem. About his teeth this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets some exciting news, but someone close to him seems to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitch. i bet you thot you'd seen the last of me

It's been a week since school started again, and history class is just as boring. Jake isn't in class today, so I can't do much but draw sketches of his perfect, beautiful teeth. But I do that every day so it's not much condolence for Jake being gone. The teacher is talking and people keep raising their hands. I don't really care, at least until the teacher says my name. 

 

“Alex, since you didn't volunteer for a partner, you'll have to be with, uh-” Mr. Thomson checks his roster. “Who sits there?” He asks, pointing at the seat two rows in front of me and two seats to the side. I jump up, suddenly very attentive. 

 

“Jake sits there” I say, biting my cheek to keep from screaming at full volume. Mr. Thomson nods and writes down Alex and Jake on his board for project assignments.

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?” I ask. He nods again and I run out of the door and down the hallway. 

 

I walk calmly into the bathroom and smile politely at some guy I vaguely recognize until he leaves. Once the bathroom is empty, and I've made sure no one is vaping in the stalls and could hear me, I yell “What the FUCK.”

 

I get out my phone and call Ava. She answers even though she's in class. 

 

“Hey, what's popping” she says. “I’m in the middle of a chem test but I can talk. Electron configuration is wild. Did you know that bonding between atoms isn't actually anything physical, and actually just sort of a combination of their valence orbitals?” She pauses to write something down. “Anyway, what's popping again?”

 

“I have a project in history and my partner is Jake Paul” 

 

“TEA!”

 

“Aren't you taking a test?”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“I hate you”

 

“So like, what are you going to do? Pull a Disney Channel Original Movie plot and have him fall in love with you while he's at your house to work on a project?”

 

I stop and consider that. Would it be possible? Maybe projects about the Renaissance are an aphrodisiac. I could invite him to my house, our papers would be scattered across the floor, I would go to reach for one and meaningfully place my hand near his, and maybe he'd smile with his amazing teeth, and-

 

“Stop thinking about making out with Jake Paul” Ava says.

 

“I wasn't!” I blatantly lie. “But what do you think about homework as a seduction technique?”

 

Ava hangs up. 

 

The bell is about to ring for lunch, so I go back to class for my backpack. I avoid eye contact with Jake and bolt out the door as soon as possible. 

 

My phone buzzes and I see a text from Andrew.  _ Meet me at my locker for lunch, I want you to meet my bf. _ Oh yeah. I forgot he had a boyfriend now. The only man I pay attention to is Jake. 

 

I go down the hall to Andrew's locker. He's standing there, wearing his usual outfit of six bandanas and a cowboy hat. He's also wearing a sparkly teal bodysuit. That's just how it be sometimes. A tall, muscular guy with dark hair has his arm around Andrew. I think I've seen him hanging out with Jake before - he's not a part of Team 10 but he's probably on the basketball team.

 

“Hi,” Andrew says. “This is Dom, my boyfriend.” Andrew is smiling expectantly, like he wants my approval or something. 

 

“K” I say. Andrew looks disappointed. He smiles quickly at Dom, who then leaves. 

 

“He has chess club” Andrew explains. 

 

“Sounds lame” I say. 

 

Andrew looks sad, but there's nothing I can do. He shouldn't expect me to be jumping for joy at the news, especially because of our history.

 

When we were in eighth grade, I had the biggest crush on Andrew. I would comment on all his Instagram posts and flirt with him all the time. Finally, he asked me to go on a boat trip with him. It was the best moment of my life. 

 

*FLASHBACK: EIGHT GRADE*

 

_ “Uhh a boat trip with you sounds like the best time ever??” I say, hugging Andrew _

 

_ Andrew takes a step back. “So, are we dating now?”  _

 

_ My heart explodes. “Do you want to be?” I say nervously. _

 

_ Andrew smiles and nods.  _

 

_ “Yee fucking haw!” I cry, “I have a boyfriend!” _

 

_ Andrew stops smiling. “Actually, I think we're better off as friends.” _

 

_ “But, Andrew I-” _

 

_ “Don't bother replying.” Andrew says. He turns and walks away. _

 

_ *END FLASHBACK* _

 

I cried for 3 days after that. We stayed best friends, but we never did go on that boat trip. 

 

Andrew and I finally reach our lunch table, where Ava is already sitting. She is aggressively chugging a bright pink liquid from a bottle.

 

“It's phenolphthalein and acid” she explains as we approach. “It was titration day in chem.” She goes back to drinking. That bitch is going to die one day.

 

We sit down, but Andrew is busy typing on his phone. “Texting Dom?” I say with a bit too much bitterness. Andrew shoots me a look that says  _ listen dude I get it you don't like him but will you please shut the fuck up so I can send my bf a dick pic in peace.  _ I shrug and pretend I don't know what that look means. 

 

Ava wipes off her mouth and says, gasping “he's a bottom.” 

 

Andrew sputters. “He's- Well, I did- How do you know?” He's blushing tomato red. A shame, it doesn't compliment the teal. 

 

“So he is a bottom?” I say. Andrew doesn't answer. “I wonder if Jake's a bottom,” I continue.

 

“Potentially he could be a bottom because he seems like a tiny dick/tiny dick energy guy and that's usually a bottom trait, but he seems like the person to go around and say how much he gets laid/brag about having sex - But that could also cover up for being a bottom trying to be all  like ‘yeah I'm tough I get pussy haha’. The thing to consider. if he was a bottom, would he more likely a) brag about the sex he has and act all like. Toppy to cover up the fact he's a bottom, b) not talk about it because he's ashamed to be a bottom/brush it off when the topic of sex comes up? Because obviously if he was a top he's deﬁnitely the kind of top to brag about getting laid all the time. With the Alissa Violet situation, he would constantly bring girls home and bang them which deﬁnitely radiates top energy and is pointing more towards him being a top But another thing to consider is the alcohol ban he has on the Team 10 house — it's one of the rules. No alcohol or it's a $50 ﬁne. His reason for this was wanting to be a good role model to his fans because they're mostly younger BUT he had a thumbnail titled something like "losing my virginity?" Or something where his girlfriend is barely clothed on top of him — not particularly good role modeling. In the thumbnail he was sitting against the headboard with his girlfriend in his lap, but that still doesn't indicate anything. That could be a top or a bottom thing. It's very hard to tell there's a Lot to unpack. Conclusion: he's most likely a top? This is, of course, taken from the stereotype that he's a straight, young, white boy and they're usually tops but there are deﬁnitely exceptions.” 

 

I stop to take a breath. “So, he-”

 

“Oh my God, shut UP” Andrew yells. “You're constantly obsessing over this guy! Guess what? We. Don't. Care. You write fucking poetry about him and drool over him in class and never even talk to him as if one day he'll just come over and date you. He'll never like you back, Alex.”

 

“Go off” Ava says softly.

 

I don't know what to say. My eyes are brimming with tears. I turn and run out of the room. 

 

By the time my tears are dry, I've walked around the basketball courts three times. I had nowhere else to sit and I couldn't go back inside and face Andrew, so I just ended up walking alone, looking at the ground. 

 

That is, until someone taps me on the shoulder. I look up and my eyes widen. I take off my glasses and wipe away the last of my tears to make sure I'm seeing right.

 

“You're my partner on the history project, right?” Jake says. I am going to pass out right now on these here basketball courts. I nod.

  
“Cool.” Jake says, “Here, get my number so we can plan for it.” He grabs my phone from my hand and somehow unlocks it, opens contacts, and puts himself in as “Jakey P”. Through all of this I'm just staring in awe. Jake hands my phone back. I smile and give a quick nod, then turn on my heels and walk away.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:


End file.
